Yumi's Kiss
by Bighoggi14
Summary: Ulrich sees Yumi kissing William and runs off to the forest, missing school. Yumi goes to look for him and explain. [oneshot] YxU


Ulrich was leaning up against the tree, hands in pockets, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Odd was still eating, Jeremie and Aelita were off doing who knows what, and Yumi… Yumi hasn't shown up yet, she was about 20 min later than usual. Ulrich is starting to get worried. Yumi, his raven-haired beauty isn't here yet.

"Hey Ulrich, what are you thinking so hard about? I've been standing here for like 2 minutes and you haven't even said a word!"

"What? When did you get here?"

"Oh, that explains it, it's Yumi isn't it?"

"Shut up Odd, she isn't here and I'm wondering where she is…" Ulrich blushes, just slightly, but the ever watchful Odd notices.

"Hmmm, having some romantic thoughts again, are we?"

The truth is, yes. Ulrich can't stop thinking about her, but she won't even notice… why would she want someone like him?

"Come on Odd, lets go to class or were gonna be late…"

"Um… Ulrich? Class doesn't start for like 20 minutes."

"Oh, right. Well, see you in 3rd period Odd."

Ulrich turns around and walks away, leaving a bewildered Odd standing there.

As Ulrich walks over to his 1st period class, he spots Yumi and William, standing by a tree near the park. He is amazed when he sees William lean over, as if to kiss Yumi. Yumi doesn't protest, and William kisses her. Ulrich turns away in tears, and runs to his favorite tree in the park. Luckily, there was no one around to see him cry. He sits in silence, tears running down his face, and thinks about Yumi and how he had finally started to believe that she liked him back. Odd had been pestering him over and over again to ask her out, but he never listened. Now this was proof that he was right. Yumi was in love with William…

* * *

Ulrich closed his eyes and let the tears flow. He missed school that day, and everyone was worried about where he was. Jeremie had run 7 superscans, but no luck. XANA was not attacking. He was not answering his cell phone either. Only Yumi had a hunch about where he could be. She had found him once before, sitting in a tree in the park. Ulrich had not noticed her, so she had slipped away quietly. This was where she thought he was now.

Yumi entered the park and tried to remember where that certain tree was. She found where she thought I was, but Ulrich was not there. She sighed and leaned against another tree. Little did she know that this was Ulrich's tree, and he was right above her. He was watching her this entire time, wondering what she could be doing.

"Ulrich… where are you?" Yumi said to herself.

Ulrich was about to say something, but decided against it. He didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Ulrich, if only you knew. If only you knew that I loved you, I would do anything to save you. You saw me kissing William. I know that. And I am not sorry for it…" Yumi said, leaving Ulrich stunned. Why would Yumi express profound love for him, and then say she was not sorry for kissing William? He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, not noticing one tear leave his cheek and fall down below.

* * *

Yumi stopped and stared. A drop of liquid had just fallen on her leg. But it wasn't raining. She looked up and saw Ulrich sitting in the tree above her, eyes closed, leaning against the trunk. She quickly crawled around to the other side of the tree. She crawled up the tree as quietly as she could and sat next to Ulrich. He was still crying, and his shirt was damp from all the tears he had shed.

Yumi leaned over and kissed Ulrich. He jolted in surprise and moved away. Why was she here?

"I guess you heard my thoughts down there, didn't you?" She said, looking as sweet as she could.

"I heard." He said shortly.

"You don't understand do you?" She said, that sweet smile still on her face.

"No, and I'm not sure I want to. I don't want to even want to know you. You just said you loved me but you aren't sorry about kissing William." Ulrich jumps and lands gracefully on the ground. Yumi follows suit.

"I'm not sorry. I asked William to kiss me."

"Why Yumi, why?"

"Because…" She said and kissed him again. Ulrich pulled away quickly.

"Why the hell are you doing this? You're telling me you just asked William to kiss you and then you turn around and kiss me? Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" Ulrich yells, obviously getting mad. This is not how he wanted to have his first kiss with Yumi. Ulrich turns to run away but before he can, Yumi grabs his arm.

"Let go of me!" Ulrich shouts. He tries to yank out of Yumi's grasp, but she has him held firmly.

"I want to explain why I asked William to kiss me. Will you let me?"

Ulrich just nods his head, not trusting his voice to be stable.

"I love you, so I had William kiss me so that I could have someone to compare to when I kissed you. Now will you kiss me so I didn't have to kiss him for nothing?"

Ulrich stands there speechless. He slowly nods his head and leans toward Yumi. They kiss passionately.

"Thank you Ulrich." Yumi says.

"You're-you're welcome. Yumi I-I love you too." Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand and they walk off towards the school.

"I know. And for the record, you are a much better kisser than William."

"Thank you Yumi." And he kissed her again.


End file.
